


Practice and Opportunity

by whythemadman



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whythemadman/pseuds/whythemadman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rei is unsure and Nagisa offers to help confirm a few things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice and Opportunity

Rei isn’t quite sure how everything came down to this. Without his glasses, his vision was blurred slightly, but at such close range he couldn’t ignore Nagisa anymore—especially when he was giving him the workout of his life.

Thinking back, he supposed it was his fault for being too careless. Haruka had the tendency to hypnotize the audience with his dives and graceful strokes through the water, but standing in the open with your mouth agape (there may or may not have been a little drool) and twinkling eyes filled with admiration and a little something else, was not exactly the best way to go about things with discretion in mind.

Then Rei had discovered that he was being watched himself.

A simple turn of his gaze and he found Nagisa, that little demon, grinning knowingly at him from across the pool side. Gou seemed to be running through his regime, but seeing as Rei’s quest to seek beauty and perfection across the pool had been short of inconspicuous, Nagisa’s wandering eyes were fully locked onto the tall spectacled boy.

Rei pursed his lips and took a deep breath, lifted his nose high and turned away embarrassed. He made a bee line for the locker room door, leaving a puddle trail on the tiled floor behind him. He retreated to the end of the room; head slumped against the painted walls and proceeded to sigh. He almost cracked his skull when he jumped in surprise for Nagisa—in true Nagisa fashion—had silently stolen into the room and tapped Rei on the shoulder. A mischievous grin was plastered all over his face.

That expression of his drove Rei crazy. What he would give to be able to tear that smile off his face just onc—

“Hey, Rei-chan,” Nagisa laughed, slapping him on his bare back. “What are you doing all the way in here?” Rei hung his head low, hoping the fringes of his dark wet hair would hide his blush.

“I needed the shade.” Rei replied.

“Wow, such a terrible liar.”

“Leave it.” Nagisa edged closer to Rei, poking at him, asking;

“Wasn’t Haru-chan looking great today? Did you see his dive? You just can’t take your eyes off of him!” It took every bit of Rei’s wits to not yell in frustration but it was true; he had been caught staring at the vice-captain.

“Rei-chan was beautiful too!” He couldn’t help but find it embarrassing whenever the blond threw his arms in the air making wild declarations. Had he no restraint? Nagisa suddenly placed his hand firmly onto his shoulder with a determined look.

“You know,” He started. “It’s totally okay that you like Haru-chan.” Rei reacted almost immediately. As Nagisa grinned away, Rei stammered. None of the words were coherent and the expression on his face, his wild eyes and scarlet complexion was enough to send Nagisa to the floor, howling with laughter. Rei drew closer and scowled at him.

“What are you talking about?” He cried.

“Everyone knows,” Nagisa said, controlling his laugh and raising a brow, as if he was genuinely surprised that Rei himself hadn’t noticed at all. He almost spat, his face was flushed with red.

“Please stop making fun of me,” he folded his arms and started ineffectively avoiding Nagisa’s gaze. It took him a second to realize that he didn’t outwardly deny it.

“You’re sure? Mako-chan and Gou-chan agree with me though,” The boy laughed. “I don’t know about Haru-chan but we all decided that was that, so you don’t have to hide anything!”

“You’re all pretty quick to make decisions for other people.” Rei grumbled. “Yes, I admit that I admire Haruka-senpai and yes, there may or may not have been some… some… some… _lingering_ glances but that’s all they were; glances. I’m not saying he’s a dislikable person—actually he _can_ be quite dislikable—but he’s talented. Arts, cooking, swimming and I can even appreciate his aesthetics for swimwear. He’s good-looking and kind in his own way. He’s a little bit of an air-headed and doesn’t say much but he’s attentive to his friends and—why are you looking at me like that?”

Nagisa tapped his chin with his fingers, he wore a freakishly wide grin and there was a slyness in Nagisa’s eyes that gave Rei the feeling of impending doom. He was flustered and was quick to hide his face by unnecessarily adjusting his glasses with his entire hand.

“Besides, Haruka-senpai and Makoto-senpai are pretty close,” He took a breath. “And admittedly, I don’t have much experience with this either.”

“Yeah, that sounds about right. Rei-chan doesn’t seem like the type who would have a lot of experience in dating.” The blond boy laughed heartily and Rei fumed, his ears turning red and he was convinced that steam was pouring out of them. Nagisa was the last person he wanted to hear this from.

“Well, you sure sound like an expert. What would _you_ do then, if you were in my situation?” Nagisa blinked and his sly grin was replaced with an incredulous frown.

“Confess, obviously.” His raised his arms again. “Whether it’s Haru-chan or anyone else, I’ll tell them immediately!” Despite his height, Nagisa had a rather imposing aura to him and Rei found it disheartening if not irritable.

“Your audacity is admirable at least.” He mumbled.

“What about you?” Nagisa took the liberty of stepping into Rei’s line of vision every time he turned away, until he finally decided to reply.

“I don’t know.” He shrugged. “In the first place, I don’t even have the means of… confirming anything, feelings or otherwise. Is there a book on this? An academic paper that I could refer to? I’m sure there’s a chart I can find online to cross reference what little personal encounters I’ve had. Or do I need to take a more direct approach and conduct interviews personally? I’ve never actively research this what with school and club activities.”

“There you go again, Rei-chan. It’s totally different! You gotta go with your gut! The feel! The passion!” Nagisa proceeded to beat his chest as he started rambling on about the burning passions of being young. At this point, Rei found he was too exhausted to discuss anything else with Nagisa and decided to carry on this tiresome conversation with a simple _Mm_.

“Well I guess I understand why you don’t get it,” Nagisa said, grabbing a few of his golden locks and squeezing out the pool water from them.

“Mm.” Rei nodded.

“I’m sure you’re still curious about it though.”

“Mm.”

“Maybe you need to experience it first hand?” Nagisa’s eyes wandered around the room, thinking deeply. “This is Rei-chan we’re talking about after all. Bottom line is; practice is better than theory.”

“Mm.”

“Maybe I can help?”

“Mm.”

“I’ve got a few things to confirm myself”

“Mm—hmm?” Nagisa grabbed his wrists and led him into one of the few shower stalls.

Rei wasn’t registering anything at all. Conversations with Nagisa were always exhausting, despite how much he cared about their friendship, and he always managed to get pulled into the boy’ pace and found he could never quite keep up. Even now, as Nagisa drew the curtains shut, blocking much of the light, he wasn’t quite sure what was happening.

“Nagisa-kun,” Rei was slowly growing aware. “What are you doing?”

“Putting theories into practice, obviously,” Nagisa proceeded to give Rei a look that seemed to say; _Pay attention, please_. He reached up and tapped Rei on the shoulders, gesturing him to take a seat on the shower bench.

“I still don’t…” He sputtered as he took a seat. The blond boy leaned forward, attempting to level their heights until he finally gave up and knelt down on the floor. The way Nagisa had placed his hands on Rei’s knees was making him feel uncertain.

“Okay, Rei-chan.” Nagisa said firmly, having to look up from his position still. His eyes were determined as he slapped his own rosy cheeks with the palms of his hands and thrust his face forward and puckering his lips, making Rei flinch. “Whenever you’re ready.”

Rei frowned, still unsure. It took him several seconds.

“You’re not asking me to _kiss_ you, are you?!” Rei exploded, but he quickly drew his hands to his mouth and wondered if anyone outside had heard him. A few seconds of silence passed before they resumed their… whatever it was they were doing.

“What sort of practice is this, anyway?” He was going hysterical.

“Well for starters, we can start on the basics. Experience is necessary! Rei-chan, you’re not paying attention at all.” Nagisa pouted.

“Don’t make this my fault!” He said with a forced hushed tone. He tried to maneuver his way out of the bench, but their eyes met for a second and he found himself turning away and making himself small instead. “Why do I have to do something like that?” Nagisa thought for a moment, and then raised a brow.

“No one can see us in here,” He reassured. “Do you want me to turn the lights off?”

“Don’t make embarrassing suggestions like that! Do you even know what you’re saying?”

“Is it me? Am I no good? Does my hair look weird?” He ruffled his own blond hair, tentatively trying to sum up his own looks. It was already decided quite a long time ago, that the Swimming Club’s members were certainly above average when it came to their looks. Gou included of course. It was just something that was understood, but Rei had never thought about it too much.

There was a silence for a moment and Rei had found himself staring as Nagisa fumbled with his hair. He was an athlete, so he was lean and well-built despite his height. His hair was strangely silky even after jumping out of the pool. If you come to appreciate his quirky personality, he was quite cute.

Rei blinked at the thought. Did he just describe him as _cute_? His gaze involuntarily treaded down to the boy’s lips which admittedly looked quite soft. Rei’s face was burning red but he blamed it on the fact that the boy had his head spinning like a top with all his weird ideas.

“Don’t worry; just pretend I’m Haru-chan.” Nagisa said, clapping once.

“What?!” Rei shook his head. “That’s beside the point!” He couldn’t help but flinch when the blond boy reached up to touch his face. His heart pounded and he closed his eyes, unsure of what to expect. When he opened them, he found that his glasses had been snatched away and Nagisa had proudly donned them on the bridge of his nose.

“These would only get in the way!” The boy grinned, inching closer. “Besides, you can’t get too embarrassed if you can’t see.”

There he was again, wearing his prescription glasses, not caring whether he wrecked his eyes. Typical. Rei sighed and found his own hand tugging the glasses over Nagisa’s forehead, letting it tangle among his thick blonde locks, an act that surprised both of them. Rei could barely stifle the blush.

What was he doing?

 _What_ was _he_ doing?

He didn’t know a single thing about any of this! Had he anticipated this event earlier, he would’ve gone through the necessary stages of research! He should just quit now before anything happens.

Or perhaps this was already a form of research? Theories and equations can only take him so far; joining the swim club had taught him that. If he wanted to understand his own feelings and his own body, he’d have to take more direct measures and Nagisa, the little devil, has offered to help. Wasn’t this an ideal opportunity?

 _It’s just a kiss._ He took a deep breath, sorting his thoughts and decided that it was high time that Rei took control of the situation for a change.

“I happen to be near-sighted.” He muttered attempting to come off more confident and basically less confused. He noted that no matter how much he tried, he couldn’t stop his voice and hands from shaking. He straightened up, fixing his posture and tried to get as comfortable as possible.

Nagisa grinned at Rei, making his head spin. _Focus on the science. The science!_

“Visual stimulation must also be taken into account.” Rei said rather quietly.

“So you’re on board?” The slyness of Nagisa’s voice was becoming clear, painfully so. Rei nodded and felt the weight of the boy’s body press onto him and found he was leaning away, eyes darting left and right, hoping that no one was present to witness anything despite being in the confines of a shower stall. Nagisa must’ve noticed his hesitance and paused only inches away from him. He had worked his way across Rei’s stomach with his hands supporting him on the bench and Rei knew immediately that if his body had reacted in any way, Nagisa would be the first to know.

The boy was surprisingly enthusiastic; then again he was the one who suggested this endeavor in the first place. His skin was smooth and damp with pool water and he could feel the muscles on his stomach tense. Rei was suddenly very conscious of his own beating heart and hoped that despite being right on top of it; Nagisa wouldn’t feel the way it raved inside him.

Still, Rei knew that it wasn’t going to be enough to confirm anything with just darting eyes and a pounding heart. He faced Nagisa fully, who waited patiently for him, though he was wearing a grin all the while.

“When you’re ready, R—” Deciding to make the first move, with a slight miscalculation, Rei cut Nagisa short by suddenly ramming his face against his, but both withdrew when their teeth collided and made an audible _thunk!_   A sharp pain spiked across his upper lip and Rei wondered if he had cut himself. Nagisa had his hands over his mouth, with a tear forming at the corner of his eye. His chest bobbed up and down and Rei wasn’t sure if he was stifling a cry or a laugh.

Rei could feel the blood rushing up his neck and to his ears. The blond boy had proceeded to bury his face into Rei’s bare stomach. He was laughing for sure. Rei fidgeted beneath him and wasn’t even sure where to begin to describe how humiliated he felt. Eventually, Nagisa looked up, his face red with laughter.

“Here,” He said softly after taking a moment to calm down and before Rei could react, Nagisa pressed his lips against his. He had expected to feel somehow electrified or even violated, but he found the kiss to be soft. Rei caught a hint of Nagisa’s shampoo; the boy smelled surprisingly sweet.

The kiss lasted a second and Rei found himself a little disappointed that it did.

“Anything?” Nagisa asked, genuine curiosity lacing his words.

“No but what did you expect?” Before he could stop himself, the words rolled out of his mouth. “You didn’t give me much to go on.” At that, Rei had turned away and Nagisa chuckled, his eyes narrowed and he poked a finger at his chest teasingly.

“Are you asking for more?” Rei said nothing, but kept his eyes averted.

There was that silence again that left Rei to think of all the unimportant details like the temperature of the room, or the angle of the drawn plastic curtains. Or maybe it was how Nagisa’s scent contrasted to his own body that smelled of chemicals that was putting him on the edge? How was his environment affecting this experiment? Should he be noting the time of day? The position how which the kiss was executed? The pressure of it? The duration of it? Rei was raking his brain. If only he had time to prepare! Jumping into territories unknown without necessary information was only asking for a train wreck!

“Then…” Nagisa’s voice was hushed. Rei could feel the boy’s gaze on him and it felt inquisitive and full of _something_ , he just didn’t know what. Nagisa angled himself higher, stretching out his neck until his lips met Rei’s once again. Rei’s eyes had been shut tight and he gasped when Nagisa parted his lips with his tongue. He writhed underneath the weight of the boy. Rei was suddenly conscious of everything he was doing; where his hands were and what he was supposed to do next, but Nagisa leaned closer and pushed harder until Rei had to lean on his own arms to prevent them both from falling back and hitting his head.

It was a strange feeling to have someone readily explore your mouth and he was unused to the ticklish sensations of Nagisa’s, or anyone’s, tongue. Nagisa’s body grew hot against his own, slick with pool water. He felt the boy’s hands drift down his arms and curve around his stomach, sending strange electrifying vibrations across his skin. Nagisa’s fingers spun slow and soft circles at the base of his back, tickling him as he suckled on his tongue and nibbled on his lips. The sudden idea of Nagisa’s mouth and his hands running across his skin sent a buzz that stayed with him in his chest until it worked its way down to his stomach then his thighs and toes. The blond boy ran his tongue across the back of Rei’s teeth, making him squeak, much to his surprise.

 _Analyze!_ He edged himself but he could barely keep up with his own dizzying thoughts. Rather than analyzing, he found his mind going blank, which just wouldn’t do! The whole point of this was to evaluate his findings, but how could he when he was a fumbling mess?

 Just when he dared to gather every single piece of information he knew about anything, Nagisa pulled away.

His face was flushed and there was a hint of saliva at the tip of his lips. Rei didn’t even know what he himself looked like, but when Nagisa’s eyes trailed down to his bare stomach, and then lower, Rei didn’t even know what to think at all.

There was a reaction, that much was clear, and suddenly Rei was aware of nothing except the ache in his stomach and the hiss that escaped his lips when Nagisa had reached down and ran a finger slowly across the bulge that came from underneath his swimming trunks. Suddenly there was fire all around him and he felt his face flare up and his hips buck unwillingly. Nagisa’s fingers began to trace the contours of his pelvis with one hand, sending burning ticklish sensations. Everything around him was somehow sensitive and he felt the need to distract himself.

He felt Nagisa’s fingers tug at his swimming trunks.

“Rei-chan,” Nagisa’s voice was shaky. “If you want me to stop—” He tried to speak, but with all the new sensations and the burning of his body, Rei could only shut his eyes and muster a gesture. He shook his head.

_Focus! Focus!_

The mere action of peeling his trunks was excruciating. He bit his lip to stifle the moans and focus on the stinging pain instead, but it only made it worse. His lips were swollen from the previous kiss and biting down on it somehow didn’t help him ignore the boy. It gave him the complete opposite effect in fact. Before Rei could even register that particular information, he involuntarily hissed in relief when he was free from the confines of his swimming trunks. He dared to open his eyes and it was right when Nagisa had taken him into his hands. He jumped, almost to his feet and Nagisa had to put a tentative hand on his chest to set him down again.

It wasn’t like Rei had never touched himself in order to sooth a common and completely healthy urge, but having someone else do it for him was a completely different story and that difference was driving him mad.

The feeling of Nagisa’s hand on him was strange but somehow intriguing. His strokes were slow and tentative but Rei could already feel himself riding with the sensations. Rei’s breaths grew heavier and harsher with each stroke from Nagisa’s hand. He struggled to keep his eyes open and saw that Nagisa, whose eyes were dark and curious, whose cheeks flushed and lips swollen, was baring an erection of his own.

He edged closer; the heat of his breath was driving Rei crazy. Without saying a word, Nagisa leaned over and kissed the swollen crown of his cock. He tried to protest, but heavy breaths and soft grunts were the only thing coming from his mouth. Nagisa shyly ran his hot tongue up his shaft and it took everything in Rei too keep him from crying out. He covered his mouth with his hand, forcing his one arm to shoulder the support of their weight, making it sore and numb.

Then Nagisa took him into his mouth. 

The moment his lips touched his sensitive skin, Rei couldn’t hold out anymore. He panicked and grabbed Nagisa by the shoulders and pushed him away. The second his cock left Nagisa’s mouth, he came, crying out and shutting his eyes so tight he saw nebulas.

The shower stall was narrow and there was a distinct smell that Rei couldn’t begin to describe but one thing was for sure, his pants and moans had had echoed all around him. Before him, Nagisa had frozen mid-flinch and had raised his hands by instinct. Realizing what he had done, Rei rattled his brain to form words.

“S-sorry, Nagisa-kun. I—” A completely different type of embarrassment washed over him. Pushing Nagisa away didn’t quite do the job. Rei’s own glasses had slid off his yellow hair and had fallen neatly onto the arch of his nose. It was quite the look, Rei had to admit. The mere sight of Nagisa’s flushed face, with splashes of cum over his skin and his own red glasses, was enough to make his mind go blank.

“I-I’m so sorry.” Rei blubbered. Nagisa was stunned, to say the least, but he smiled and managed a laugh.

“N-No, I’m sorry for doing that so suddenly.” He pointed at the glasses that sat on his nose apologetically. He slowly lifted them back up into his hair, not seeming to care whether or not they were stained.

“You... you seem to know a lot about this.” Rei blushed feverishly as he spoke.

“You think so?” Then Rei noticed the tremors in Nagisa’s voice. Rei looked at him. He could see Nagisa’s eyes were wet and that he was visibly shaking. “I’ve never done it before though.”

Rei blinked. He was surprised yes, but what had shocked him was not how assertive Nagisa was or the fact that he was pretending to know what he was doing. Rei was shocked at how cute he found him. The blond boy was on his knees, wearing his very own glasses that were stained with his own semen, all the while being at arm’s reach.

 _This is bad. He looks so goddam cute_. _How messed up is that?_

Rei reached for Nagisa’s hand and edged him forward. They were shaking like crazy and he felt stupid for not noticing earlier. He guided Nagisa to his feet and until his stomach was right in front of him. Without hesitating, Rei took hold onto Nagisa’s hips. The boy flinched.

“It’s so weird,” Rei said sheepishly, sporting a half-wince half-smirk on his ridiculously red face. “We’re the same age yet you’re so short.” Nagisa was taken back for a split second, but grinned at him, leaning closer just a tad. He was still shaking of course and somehow they found themselves competing to see who could hide their nerves better.

“Wow,” The blond said softly, his lips trembling. “Still trying to act cool?” Rei slowly tugged at his swimming trunks with Nagisa guiding him. When Nagisa’s erection sprang free, Rei was happy to note that he wasn’t the only one who suffered from the excruciating pain of disrobing fabric that clung to every inch of your body. The soft gasps of Nagisa’s breath and the tremor in his voice as he spoke; Rei was beyond captivated. It was as if there was no one else but the Nagisa and nothing else existed, and never did, outside the shower stall.

He snapped out of his trance the moment Nagisa worked his legs around to straddle him. Both of them had no idea what they were doing, but they held each other. Nagisa seemed to have wanted to speak but looked as though he didn’t know what to say. His hands clutched at Rei’s shoulders, neither of them to take were able to their eyes away from what they were doing.

“Rei-chan,” Nagisa gasped. He seemed to be speaking words between his gasps, but Rei couldn’t hear them.

His muted cries, his moans, how he shuddered at his touch, Rei wanted to hear it and see it all. He found himself throbbing again, the buzz burning around his body. Nagisa suddenly took him by the lips and kissed him furiously only this time, Rei had properly decided to take point despite not knowing what he was doing. He went on instinct, letting his own body move in its own.

They found themselves tugging and grinding against each other’s tongue and Nagisa broke away and threw his head back, gasping loudly when Rei took him into his hands. He felt it jump at his touch and stroked him at a painfully slow pace. It was hot and slick and he found himself unable to take his eyes away from Nagisa who looked away, folding himself inwards to hide his red face and his strangely dark and distant eyes. All Rei could hear now were the pants and gasps that Nagisa couldn’t hold back, much to his effort.

It was an odd thing really. Rei was beginning to believe that he would get addicted to that. There was something about it that made his heart dance in its cage, and in a way that never did before. There was a sinking feeling at the pit of his stomach, a wave, a mixture of excitement and fear. So he rode with it.

“Nagisa-kun,” He hadn’t even noticed that his voice was thick and gruff. Nagisa slowly turned his gaze towards him and realized that this whole time, not once have their made eye-contact, until now and their eyes were locked onto each other for what seemed like eternity.

“You said,” Rei could barely focus on his words. The way Nagisa writhed and bucked before him, which an expression that was slowly becoming too hard to him to handle, was sending his mind into a dark place. He pressed on. “You said you wanted to confirm something.” His words were slurred, but Nagisa seem to hear him.

“I-I needed—” He moaned suddenly. Nagisa’s voice was so hot and erotic that Rei hadn’t realized that his grip had tightened. “I n-needed to be s-sure.” He panted.

“Of what?” Rei asked, genuinely curious. He pumped harder and faster, his rhythmic strokes sending Nagisa to the edge. He seemed to be struggling with his answer. Threads of drool peeked from the corner of his lips as he tried to form words.

“You’re s-special, Rei-chan” Nagisa’s wet hair clung to his damp skin and it somehow made him look more mature, like he was suddenly becoming older than he really was. “I’ve always thought you were special. So special that I couldn’t stop thinking—” He moaned again. “—Thinking about you.”

“What are you saying?” Rei leaned in, his heart was racing and all he wanted was to see Nagisa’s face clearly while he sent him to oblivion.

“I might like you,” Nagisa’s voice was getting thick and frantic. “A lot. I’m—I’m go—”

Then Nagisa buried his face into the valley of Rei’s collar bone. His body shuddered and bucked as Rei picked up the pace and it wasn’t long before he came into his hand.

He said sat there for a moment, chests bobbing as they tried to catch their breath. Nagisa began rolling his forehead playfully left and right until he peeked out from under his blonde fringes to catch Rei looking down at him.

“You’re…” Nagisa panted and winked. “You’re pretty good at this too.”

“Considering that I only used my hand, I don’t know if I should take that as a compliment.” Rei mumbled, eyes narrowing at him. Nagisa laughed and patted him on his shoulder. Rei’s skin was still sensitive all over and he felt chills.

“Perfectly healthy, if you asked me.” He winked again. Rei wanted to say something, but didn’t know what. All he knew was that he was tingly all over and that Nagisa, despite the sweat among other things, still smelled amazing.

 “Rei-chan,” Nagisa’s voice was still shaky, but it was soft and sweet. “You always act confident, but you somehow manage to discourage yourself all the time. Whether it’s Haru-chan or swimming or _this_ —we’re all here, you know?” Nagisa sat up and looked at Rei with the same grin on his face he had before.

“I’m right here. If you’re having a bad day, or if you ate something bad, anything at all, we’ll listen!” Nagisa’s tone was a playful one, but suddenly he recalled the first time Nagisa had called out to him in the corridors, then on the train. He remembered how determined he was when he offered to jog to school with him that one day and he couldn’t help a smile—until Nagisa added an unsettling thought.

“If you keep it to yourself you’ll go bald!” The mere thought of it sent chills down his spine. Nagisa let out a hearty laugh.

“Making fun of me again,” Rei sighed and suddenly felt Nagisa’s grip on his shoulder tighten.

“I was serious though, about earlier.” He grinned as he combed his wet blond hair away from his eyes—and here Rei thought his face couldn’t get any redder.

“You?” Nagisa tilted his head as he asked. For a second, Rei had forgotten that this whole endeavor was actually meant to aid _him_ in his own hypothesis and he writhed inside after he realized that he hadn’t taken any mental notes at all!

“I don’t—” Rei found the words messily slipping out of his mouth. “I don’t know.”

Then Rei realized that he _didn’t_ know how he felt and when Nagisa laughed at him, he realized that he _didn’t_ really mind either.

“Well, like I said.” Rei plucked the glasses off from Nagisa’s hair and hastily put them on, ignoring the stains for there was nothing more important at that moment than hiding his own face as he said;

“Y-You didn’t give me much to go on.”

 

* * *

** Bonus Ending **

.

.

.

There comes a time when a person in a position of influence (Let’s say; a captain) must face situations where decisiveness was vital. The action was just as important as the result. It was the very action of weighing the factors, judging the situation and using your head that set a child and an adult apart.

Yes, there comes a time when a person must face these situations head on no matter how challenging they may be.

So when he had opened the locker room door and was smothered by the echoes of sultry gasps and moans, soft playful laughter and the slurping of wet lips—among other things—Makoto had decided that this was in fact _not_ one of those times and simply closed the door.


End file.
